The Clueless Love of the Hitachiin Twins
by 30thCenturyBreakdown
Summary: Haruhi can't take it anymore! Hikaru and Kaoru are clearly mad for each other, but they just can't seem to admit it! Now, Haruhi has decided that she must take it upon herself to show these two just how much they love each other..Finally finished!
1. Hiding and Seeking

'Hikaru! Hey, Hikaru wait up!'

Haruhi sighed as she watched Kaoru chasing after his twin. His wild red hair bounced erratically as he flew towards his exact opposite. She noticed the expression on his face as his brother stopped and smiled at him. Kaoru's features lit up, as if the world for him was perfect, and nothing could tear his eyes away from the boy in front of him.

Koaru clearly loved Hikaru much more than he realised, and Hikaru clearly felt the same way. Yes, it was true that they used this theme to entertain the girls of the Host Club, but it seemed like they both wished that they could act that way every day. After all, she had seen both Hikaru and Koaru blush to themselves during their acts, and the way their voices trembled was too good for a false show.

But why was Haruhi the only person to have noticed the true love between the two of them?

Perhaps she was just overly intuitive. She thought about what she should do as she continued her walk home. Perhaps she would have to take it upon herself to show these two just how they really felt...

* * *

The next afternoon, Haruhi entered the Host Club with a plan up her sleeve. After the usual greeting, and Tamaki's attempt to give her a bear hug, she stood at the middle of the Music Room and declared an idea for a game they could play.

'Hide and Seek!' she exclaimed, as the other Hosts looked densely at her. 'It's a commoner game', she added reluctantly. Tamaki's eyes immediately grew in wonder at her words.

'Why, a commoner game you say! That involves hiding AND seeking? I never knew such a glorious thing could exist! Please, Haruhi, do go on!' he cried in enthusiasm.

'Yeah, Haru-chan!' sang Honey. 'How do you play 'Hiding and Seeking?' '

'Hide and Seek', Haruhi corrected. 'It's really quite simple, all you need is someone to count to 100, then everyone else has to choose a hiding place. When the person who was counting reaches 100, they then have to find everyone. Does that sound good?' She smiled at them, hoping to win them over with cuteness.

It worked.

'Yeah!' the twins cried. 'Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!'

'Haruhi, if you like, I'll be the person who counts,' suggested Kyouya as he cleaned his glasses. ' I highly doubt that some of my comrades will be able to count to such a high number.'

'Kyouya!' gasped Tamaki in hurt, but Haruhi had no objections. In fact, this only helped to aid her plot. 'Yeah, Kyouya-senpai, that would be wonderful!'

Kyouya turned and sat in his chair, covering his eyes as he did so.

'One, two, three...' he droned.

'Right everyone!' Haruhi whispered. 'Hide!'

The Hosts fled to the corridor outside the music room. Honey skipped in excitement, while the twins stiffled giggles.

'What now!' asked Tamaki hurridly. 'Where should we hide?'

'Hmm', said Haruhi, in a false sense of thoughtfulness. Now that Tamaki had asked this, her plan was slowly coming together! 'Well Tamaki, I think you should hide in the kitchens in the cafeteria. Honey and Mori, hide in the trees near the fountain. And the twins, follow me! I know the perfect place!'

Honey and Mori nodded and followed the orders, but Tamaki was more reluctant in doing so. He had been keen to hide with his beloved daughter, but he didn't want to make her mad by disobeying her. 'All right', he sighed as he trudged towards the cafeteria.

Now it was only Haruhi and the twins. It was perfect!

'So Haruhi', enquired Hikaru, 'where are we going to hide?'

'Yeah,' followed Kaoru, ' I mean, it has to be a good hiding spot! I hate losing!'

'It's all good, guys', she answered. 'Just follow me!'

* * *

'What?' demanded Hikaru as he stared at the tiny closet before him. 'You want me and Kaoru to hide in here? It's tiny! And besides, isn't this an obvious place to hide?'

'No no no!' Haruhi cried 'It's the perfect place! Kyouya doesn't seem like the sort of person who could be bothered opening closet doors in the name of a silly game. And if you're BOTH in there, it means you BOTH have a better chance of winning!' Haruhi used her sly cute-as-a-button smile technique, which once again, worked like magic.

'Okay Haruhi', they said in unison. 'If you say so!'

The two boys clambered into the closet and sat down on the boxes that lay strewn about the floor.

Haruhi slowly closed the door, and realised that her plan was all coming to shape. In a few hours, maybe even a few minutes, Hikaru and Koaru would confess there love and be the happiest residents of Ouran Academy. To be totally certain that the twins would not leave the closet before her plan would turn out, Haruhi quietly locked the door, and tiptoed away to hide in her Chemistry classroom.


	2. Electricity

'Man...I hate the dark', whimpered Kaoru as he hugged himself tight. Though he would never say it, he wished with all his heart that those arms hugging him were Hikaru's. But he shouldn't even be thinking that... It was wrong to think that way about your sibling. About a relative.

And besides, Hikaru clearly didn't feel the same way. He was too cool to like another guy like that. Hikaru had always been the cool, composed twin. Maybe that's what attracted Kaoru so much...

As soon as Hikaru had heard Kaoru's frightened complaint, he quickly moved away from the box he was sitting on and knelt in front of the shivering boy in the darkness. Kaoru's eyes widened at his actions. His heart was already starting to beat faster as his brother's close presence.

'Kaoru, don't worry about the dark', Hikaru murmured with a calming smile on his face. 'I mean, after all,' he paused, leaning in even closer to Kaoru's face, ' it's not like it's going to... BOO!'

Kaoru's heart nearly stopped completely as he jumped in shock. It's pounding would have been heard quite clearly if it hadn't been for Hikaru's booming laughter.

'Hikaru, that's not funny!' he cried in protest. 'You can be really mean sometimes!' Koaru quickly turned around like a child in a huff so that he wasnt looking Kaoru face on.

As Kaoru sulked into the dark, he suddenly felt a warm hand rest on his cheek. He looked round to see Hikaru again, looking composed after his laughing fit. 'I'm sorry, Kaoru. Please don't be mad. But you gotta admit,' he moved his hand slightly, as though he was almost stroking Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru had to will himself not to shiver in pleasure, 'you're pretty cute when you're angry!' A huge smile broke out on his face and Kaoru was suddenly grateful of the darkness.

'He won't be able to see me blush...' he thought.

The twins fell quiet, but it was not an awkward silence. It was almost as if the fact that they were both there, together, in this moment of time, was enough to please them both. The air tingled as the two boys sat in the darkness. However, Hikaru soon broke the silence.

'By the way, Kaoru...' he started. His body seemed to slowly move closer to his brother as he tried to finish his sentence. Kaoru silently willed him on. The air seemed to be full of electricity now, and the two boys had never felt so close. Kaoru knew something big was coming. Something was going to be said that would change everything. Say it, Hikaru! Finish what you were going to say!

'By the way...' Hikaru repeated. He looked away, then looked back at Kaoru. Say it, you idiot! Please!

'I-'

'Hikaru, Kaoru! I know you're in there. Just because you've locked the door doesn't mean I can't hear your every word. I'm sorry, but you're out of the game.'

Kyouya's dull voice shattered the electricity that had plagued the room and seemed to wake the two boys out of their trances. Hikaru quickly backed away from Kaoru and put his hand behind his head.

'Oh, yea, it doesn't matter about what I was gonna say!' Hikaru said awkwardly as he tried to stand up in the tiny room.

'Yeah, don't worry about it!' replied Kaoru quickly. He wasn't showing it, but he was dying inside. It was a miracle that the tears that were welling up in his eyes weren't plummeting down his face. Damn that Kyouya... He had to spoil everything...

'Hey...' Hikaru suddenly stopped blabbering and apologizing and turned to face Kyouya's voice. 'When did we lock the door?'


	3. Dreaming

**Hey, if you're reading this, then thanks for reading my very first FanFiction story ^^ I'l probably be adding on chapters quite quickly, so keep checking back! Also, please write a really quick review if you can. Or else I'l get Tamaki to Starlight Kick you. Mwhahaha! I am an evil genius if I do say so myself ;D**

**

* * *

**

It took Kyouya only ten minutes to find all the Host Club members. They all returned to the Third Music Room, muttering about how Kyouya MUST have cheated.

'I dont get it, Takashi', Honey had cried. 'We had a great hiding place!'

'Yeah.'

'And I mean, the KITCHEN Kyouya? How did you know we would hide in there?' Tamaki growled in unhappiness. He hated losing. A lot.

'Wow, Kyouya!' Haruhi told him. 'You're really good at Hide and Seek!' Kyouya simply nodded and returned to writing in his notebook. He didn't show it, but whenever he got a compliment, no matter how small it was, it would light up his day.

Hikaru and Kaoru slumped onto one of the many sofas in the room and both took up identical postures.

'I still don't remember locking the door...' Hikaru mumbled. Haruhi immediately turned away in embarrassment. She had a feeling that her plan hadn't worked. There was no difference in the twins. Surely if they had confessed their love, they would a bit happier? I mean, Kaoru looked even more distant that usual... Maybe something had been said after all?

Haruhi sighed and went to pour herself some Instant coffee. Perhaps there was something else she could try tomorrow..?

She sat and studied Hikaru and Kaoru, and wondered what made them tick. What would help focus them on their feelings? What would be the main factor in making them see that they love each other?

'Awww! Kaoru look! One of our clients has left us both a little teddy bear keyring!' Hikaru exclaimed in joy. 'It's so cute!'

Haruhi smiled as she received her answer. She would have to exploit Hikaru's 'Kawaiii!' factor.

**Author's Note: Kawaii- Cute!**

**

* * *

**

That night, Kaoru couldn't sleep. He kept imagining the tiny closet, the boxes strewn about the floor, and the words that Hikaru had almost said. The electricity that flew around the room. The intense closeness they had never felt before. What was he going to say?

Kaoru sighed into his pillow and shyly turned to face his twin next to him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He had a little crease in his forehead that only ever appeared when he was dreaming, and his breath was always quiet and rhythmic. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about...' Kaoru wondered. He put his hands under his pillow and studied Hikaru as he dreamt. 'I wonder if he's ever dreamt about me...'

Kaoru had certainly dreamt about Hikaru. It had started off with simple flirtatious dreams where they would maybe go to a fair and then spend the whole day smiling at each other. But the dreams were changing. Drastically. And after every one, Kaoru would wish with all his heart that they had been real.

Making sure that he didn't wake his twin up, Kaoru slowly took a strand of Hikaru's hair and brushed it out of his brother's sleeping face. Then, just as dawn was breaking, Kaoru shut hiseyes once more and attempted to scrounge a bit of sleep.

* * *

'Harruuuuuhi!' Ranka cried through the bedroom door. 'Time for schoooool, my little princess!'

'Coming, Dad', Haruhi mumbled through her duvet cover. She reluctantly clambered out of bed and threw open her curtains. The light both blinded her and refreshed her, but as she rubbed her eyes in pain, she suddenly remembered her plan for today. All she needed was Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki's cosplay closet.

* * *

**Oo! What could Haruhi be planning o.O Stick around for chapter 4 my lovely people, and the best bits still to come!**


	4. Victorians

Haruhi strolled along the pavement on her way to Ouran Academy. She had to suppress a skip as she thought about her plan for the day. This was definitely going to be fun!

She turned into the gates of Ouran and once again admired the school that she had miraculously ended up at. 'My life would be so different if I had gone to another High School..' she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a beautiful black car, shining in the sunlight, pulled up beside the pavement beside her. She watched in wonder as Tamaki gracefully stepped out and pushed the door closed behind him. His face looked composed and calm, or at least until he spotted the girl in front of him.

'HARUHI!' he cried in glee as he flung himself at her. 'Haruhi, I NEVER see you at the school gates! Give Daddy a BIG hug!'

Tamaki's arms crushed round Haruhi and emptied her lungs of all oxygen.

'Sen...pai!' She gasped desperetly. 'I..can't...breathe!'

Tamaki Suoh immediately stepped back and held up his hands apologetically. 'Oh, I'm terribly sorry Haruhi!' he beamed. 'By the way, I need help with today's Host Club theme...'

Haruhi's heart lifted and internally thanked Tamaki for this brilliant opportunity

'Well, Senpai,' she replied thoughtfully, ' I was thinking that maybe we could try an old English theme. For example, we could cosplay as Victorians, in fancy suits, and long waistcoats, and seamed trousers, and maybe some of us could even be Victorian ladies!' Haruhi tried a cute giggle to get Tamaki on board. Once again...it worked.

'Fabulous idea, Haruhi! Wonderful! Brilliant! Oh, you're so smart!'

Haruhi watched as Tamaki tried to think about which costumes from his cosplay closet would look good on which Hosts.

'Hmm...I have an adorable little suit that would look perfect on Honey! And as for Mori, well I think I have a jacket that's his size. Kyouya doesn't seem to like cosplay that much so I'll have to think about him and-'

'Tamaki', Haruhi interrupted. 'I was wondering if maybe...I could possibly be in charge of the outfits!'

Tamaki turned to her and nodded in enthusiasm. 'Perfect, Haruhi! This could be extra training for you to become the perfect host! And remember, you MUST choose the right outfits! I would hate for the guests to be disapointed.'

As they reached the entrance to Ouran, Haruhi smiled at him. 'Oh, don't worry, Tamaki. **Nobody's** going to be disapointed!'

* * *

Hikaru sat by the window of the Third Music Room, in a charcoal coloured top hat, a bow tie that covered most of his chest, and a long navy-blue jacket. He looked in disgust at the grey, chequered trousers he had also been forced into and the polished black boots.

He felt like an idiot.

Why had HARUHI been put in charge of the clothes? She had NO fashion sense whatsoever! And 'Victorian England' as a theme? Was that her lame idea as well?

'Well...' he sighed to himself. 'At least I'm not the only one who looks like an idiot.' Hikaru surveyed the Host Club and snickered at the vomit-inducing clothes that everybody else was adorning.

It had been like prisoners waiting to be executed. Haruhi had read out the name of a Host, and they would then be lead to a changing room to receive their doom. Which in this case, was their outfit. Once changed, they would then reluctantly step out of the changing room, into the sea of judgement, as the other Hosts would stare at their hilarious costume, and suppress a laugh. After all, they might be the next name read out.

Everyone had changed, except for his twin. He was still in the changing room, and had been for about fifteen minutes. What was taking him so long? Hikaru moved away from the window and waited with the other Hosts for Kaoru to appear. Haruhi was guarding the changing room curtain, and had a suspicious smile on her face. Suddenly, a little voice escaped the curtain of the changing room.

'Ano...Haruhi? I really don't want to wear this...'

Hikaru tilted his head in a confused manner, like a dog that doesn't know what's going on. 'Kaoru, come on! We all look ridiculous, so don't worry about it!' he assured his twin.

The curtain wavered slightly, as if Kaoru was about to fling it wide open, but it soon remained still. 'No I...You don't understand..I just...really do not want to wear this...'he whimpered. Hikaru grew impatient. He gently moved Haruhi out the way and took a hold of the curtain.

'Right, that's it, what could be possibly be worse than...Oh...'

The Hosts didn't know how to react. It was one of those rare moments where it seemed that every action would be the wrong one. Six pairs of eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the sight that held their gaze. Especially the eyes that belonged to Hikaru.

In the room at that moment in time, there were six Hosts, all dressed in fancy, exquisite Victorian gentlemen's attire. And one Host...dressed as a young Victorian lady.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! Ha, I know its not THAT dramatic, but oh well. Thank you soo much for still reading :) Please review and all that jazzola, and Chapter 5 will be up before you know it :P**


	5. The Bench In The Maze

Hikaru stood for what felt like hours, staring at the person before him. The twin stared back, but more in a way that resembled a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Kaoru was wearing a silk red and white dress, covered in petite white roses. There was a belt of white fabric around the waist that then lead to a huge skirt that widened out to a giant radius. His short sleeves were ruffled, just like the skirt, which he clung onto as if for protection.

Kaoru's hair had been transformed into small red ringlets that hung loosely from his head, and a white rose had been placed like a hair clip behind one of his ears. Hikaru gazed in wonder at how...different his twin looked. A good different. He was overcome with these confusing emotions, as if...he **liked** what he saw...

However, Hikaru soon snapped out of his daze when he noticed the tears of embarrassment welling up in Kaoru's eyes. He took in Kaoru's slight shivering, and how his hair moved with him as he shook in shame.

Nobody had broken the silence. Hikaru was all ready to break it...but Kaoru got there first.

'What?' he yelled in anger. 'You all dressed up like girls to stop Haruhi from joining the Zuka Club! And it's not like I chose this dumb outfit!' Kaoru's rage increased with every word. His hands clenched into fists and his face twisted into a look of hate. 'Stop looking at me!'

Kaoru waited for a response, but nothing came. He growled, tore his way through the Hosts, and fled out of the Music Room.

'Oh no...' Haruhi whispered.

'Kaoru!' Hikaru cried as he tore after his brother. Tamaki looked puzzled as he watched the action unfold.

'I thought Kaoru really suited that dress..' he exclaimed, saying the words that everyone else was thinking.

* * *

'Kaoru! Kaoru!'

Hikaru cursed himself for not acting sooner. Would Kaoru be even MORE offended if he told him the real reason that he was staring? 'Kaoru, I know you're in here!'

Hikaru had been searching through the school maze for over an hour, and he still hadn't found Kaoru. He KNEW how his twin's mind worked. If he wanted somewhere to hide, he would automatically run here. The maze was big, but there was one spot that Kaoru loved.

As Hikaru turned a corner, into the small open space that had a bench engulfed by an apple tree, he found his twin.

'Kaoru!' he sighed in relief. 'I knew you would be here!'

His brother looked up from his seat on the bench, his eyes red from tears. He looked hostile. 'Go away', he hissed.

The word's stung more than anything.

'Kaoru, please don't be like that,' Hikaru reasoned. 'After all...'

He paused, and Kaoru's face softened. Hikaru moved towards the bench and sat down beside his brother. 'After all...I think that...you look', he willed himself on, still wondering whether his words would offend Kaoru. He decided to go for it. 'I think you look really pretty like that!'

There was a pause as Kaoru looked quizzically at his twin. Then, suddenly, laughter. Fantastic laughter that Kaoru rarely experienced. His twin soon joined in, and the two boys sat there for ten minutes, trying to compose themselves. But they couldn't. Every time they stopped laughing, they'd soon start up again.

Eventually, Kaoru managed to stop, and turned serious again. 'But,' he sighed, 'I still made an ass of myself in front of everyone else. I can't believe I let Haruhi dress me like that! I mean..why would she only make ME dress like a girl?' Kaoru scowled and put his head in his hands. 'She's been acting strange recently.'

Hikaru thought about it, and nodded. 'You're right actually...She seems to be interested in everything we do! I've seen her stare at us quite a lot, but not in an admiration or anything like that. It's like she suspects us of something, or she's annoyed with us..?' Hikaru let out a long sigh and stood up. 'Well, we better get back to the club. I don't want our guests to miss out on your adorable dress.' Hikaru winked at his brother, and turned to walk back to Music Room. Little did he realise, he had just caused Kaoru's heart to skip a beat.

* * *

**Okay Chapter 5 done... I think theres only gonna be about 3 more chapters and il probably have them finished by today lol PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Arigato!**


	6. Improvisation

'Welcome Ladies!'

The clients gasped as they entered the Music Room.

'My, my!' cried one, as she fanned herself with purse. 'You all look so Victorian and charming!'

'So true!' another one gasped. 'Oh, look at Tamaki's jacket, and Mori's shiny shoes! You really do look gorgeous!'

'Yes, you do! You do!' squealed another. 'I mean, look at Kaoru!'

Kaoru, who had been trying to hide at a table in a corner, cursed Haruhi under his breath. 'She wouldn't even let me change into another costume', he thought acidly.

However, he was a Host, and this meant making all of his clients happy. Even if he looked like an idiot in the process.

'Yes, my precious princesses', he announced, dying inside with every word. 'I just love you ladies so much, I wondered what it was like to BE one of you!'

The girls of the host club all screamed in joy and some of the over-dramatic ones nearly fainted.

'Oh, Kaoru, you're so adorable!' they all screamed.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru had a record breaking number of guests. However, nobody was paying any attention to ONE of the twins...

Hikaru looked on viciously as the girls fawned over Kaoru, complimenting him and sighing at his every word. This had never bothered him before but now...

He was jealous.

Plain and simple. He'd never felt a single emotion so strongly, and it wrapped around his mind and body like growing ivy. The way the girls stroked his hair, and stared so lustfully as him, made Hikaru sick to his stomach.

'Hikaru, are you okay?' a worried voice asked. Hikaru focussed and saw Kaoru staring at him with a troubled expression.

'Yes, of course, my lovely Mrs. Hitachiin', he answered as a sly smile appeared on his face. Now was time for some improvised 'Brotherly Love'. But this time, it wasn't for the girl's benefit. It was for his own.

Kaoru laughed and waved his fan (yes, Haruhi had even included props in his cosplay) at his face. 'Oh, you!' he giggled, in an overly feminine manner. However, the confusion in his eyes was apparent. He didn't know there was to be an 'act' today. 'How dare you make a lady blush in front of all these guests!'

Hikaru quickly flew from his chair to Kaoru's side, taking his brother's hand as he did so. 'Oh, well that's funny', he murmured. 'I happen to know that in Victorian England, it was thought to be very attractive if ladies blushed.' He gazed up at Kaoru's eyes. The other ladies watched in wonder and excitement. 'To be honest, I think you're pretty enough. But maybe for the benefit of our guests...'

Without another word, Hikaru slowly bent down to his twin's hand, and gently planted a small kiss on to it's surface.

The girls couldn't stand it any longer.

'KAWAAIIII!' they squealed in ecstasy. 'The Brotherly Love has never been so BEAUTIFUL!'

Kaoru's face had obediently turned beetroot red and his eyes stared at Hikaru in shock. Hikaru could only stare back, with a smile plastered on his face. 'If these girls weren't here...' he thought to himself. 'I would be able to finish what I nearly said in the closet during Hide and Seek...'

After all, it was official. At first, he'd been confused. His mind had been shrouded in doubt and apprehension. But he could no longer deny it. The way Kaoru had just looked at him had helped him to realise the truth.

'Kaoru Hitachiin', he thought, wishing he could say it out loud. 'I love you so much.'

* * *

**Once again, I will 'Dun dun duuuun!' The story isn't over yet though :) Please keep checking back for more chapters :P Thank you!**


	7. A Proposition

Haruhi had seen the whole thing. The girls falling at Kaoru's feet. Hikaru's face contorting with jealousy. And she had certainly seen the hand-kissing. To be perfectly honest, even if she had missed it, the screaming girls would of alerted her of something important.

But now, she had to step things up to the next level. She would of have to do something** drastic.**

The next day, Haruhi was ready to commence '**Operation Clueless Love of Hitachiin Twins'**. All she needed to do was have a conversation with the Shadow King...

She spotted him in the cafeteria at lunch, eating a small salad which contained vegetables Haruhi had never even seen before. She slowly approached him, and took a seat at the table. He turned in surprise to take in his new guest.

'Ah, Haruhi!' Kyouya commented. 'I rarely see you at lunch.' He paused. 'You look like you need something from me...'

Haruhi shuffled in her chair so that she was facing the boy next to her. 'Kyouya...' she asked gingerly. 'I need to ask for a huge favour...'

* * *

The two boys were alone in the Music Room.

School had just finished, but the twins were let out of class early for being 'disruptive'.

'I mean, come one!' Hikaru announced angrily. 'Disruptive? How is singing during a lesson disruptive? We were just spreading joy to our classmates! After all, some of them started laughing! And everyone knows that laughing can help you live longer. We were performing a **service**

by making them laugh!'

'Yeah..' Kaoru followed. 'But maybe it was a bit tasteless to be singing while we were reading the last Act of Romeo and Juliet. After all, it's the scene were everyone _dies_...'

Hikaru smiled to himself. 'Hmm, I didn't think of that...' he sighed. 'Okay, maybe we were in the wrong after all...' He paused and turned round to face Kaoru. 'But it was still nice to get out of class early!'

Kaoru smiled back. 'Yeah...you're right...' he murmured softly. Hikaru was so close to him right now. Nobody else was around. If only Kaoru had the courage to do something about his feelings...

Kaoru leaned back in the sofa so that his head was tilted back, and all he could see was the grand ceiling, and the impressive chandeliers. When he got bored of that sight, he moved his head back to where it had been. Kaoru wasn't the only one who had changed his position on the sofa.

Hikaru had moved much closer. When Kaoru's head returned to where it had once been, Hikaru's was now just a few centimetres away. Their breathing suddenly copied the others, and Kaoru could feel his cheeks growing hot. The two boys held each other's gaze for what felt like a lifetime. Neither of them could do what they most wanted to do. Finally, Kaoru had enough. He needed to say how he felt. He swallowed, inhaled a big breath and-

**BOOM**

The two jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. Their eyes met again just for a second, but soon moved to see who had interrupted them. A tall, slim figure appeared in the doorway.

'Kyouya?' they both announced in unison.

'Oh, hello gentlemen,' the dark man replied. He strode into the middle of the room, and collapsed into a chair. 'I am definitely not in a good mood right now.'

'Neither am I, you big idiot', thought Kaoru. 'Dammit, Kyouya. This is the second time you've managed to ruin something...'

Kyouya Ootori sighed as he rubbed the side of his head. 'Silly migraine..' he hissed.

Hikaru, still shaken by the sound of the door slamming and the events that had preceded it, hesitantly moved to the opposite end of the sofa, closer to where the Shadow King was sitting. 'What's wrong, Kyouya? You look seriously upset about something.' Hikaru pointed out. 'Come on, tell us.'

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and leant back in his chair. 'No, it's perfectly fine. I mean...something **did **happen, but I don't want to go into it-'

Kaoru, who was now genuinely interested at this point, asked him to continue. 'Please Kyouya! You can tell us!'

Kyouya sighed and turned to them. 'Okay', he droned. 'You really want to know?'

The brothers nodded in unison.

'Well..' Kyouya began. 'There is currently a young lady in our school, called Ayami Okuma, who has **very** powerful parents. In fact, their power and wealth exceeds every one of our club members families.' Kyouya paused, trying to remember the script that Haruhi had given him. 'Anyhow, the girl in question proposed something to me today on my way here. She said that she would be able to offer the Host Club a vast array of presents, which would mean that we would not need to use our budget to buy certain things anymore. For example, she offered to buy all of Honey's cakes for two entire years.'

The twins gasped. 'Who would offer to do something so kind?' asked Hikaru.

'Or so reckless...' Kaoru added.

'Indeed', Kyouya continued. 'She offered many other gifts, services, and even places to spend our Host Club vacations.' Kyouya's smiling face suddenly turned darker than usual. 'And then she told me what she wanted in return for all these treasures...'

Hikaru and Kaoru looked bewildered as they waited for Kyouya to finish.

'Go on...' Kaoru prompted. 'What did she want?'

Kyouya adjusted his glasses once more, and leaned forward in his chair.

'She wanted a picture of you two.'

The twins were expressionless.

Kyouya inhaled before saying the last word.

'Kissing.'

* * *

**Chapter 8's gonna be up soon! It MIGHT be the last chapter... I'm not sure yet. I'l see how much I write for Chapter 8, which I think is going to be the most fun to write ^^ lol Thanks for reading :) And please review if you can :)**


	8. The Preparation

Time seemed to slow to a halt.

The ticking of the clock became laboured and difficult, and the hearts and minds of both of the boys halted in both shock...and joy.

'Are you all all right..?' Kyouya hesitantly pondered. 'You both seem a little winded...'

Kaoru could only gaze into the air, looking at nothing in particular. His expression was probably distant and confused...but inside, his heart was soaring.

'This is perfect!' his thoughts sang. 'Completely and utterly perfect!'

He quickly turned to his brother. A sly hint of a smile was crawling across Hikaru's lips, but only Kaoru was attuned enough to his mannerisms to notice this. Kyouya remained still in his chair as he waited for a reaction.

'So...' he prompted. 'What a ludicrous idea, right! Of course you two wouldn't want to **kiss **each other.' He paused and lifted his eyebrows questioningly. 'Would you...?'

Hikaru let out a nervous laugh and scratched his head. 'Well..' he started, his voice shaking slightly. 'I mean...it would only be a **kiss**...and after all, we would be able to get so much in return...so I guess I'm saying that...' He took a deep breath and placed his hands on his knees. 'I would be up for it.'

Kyouya smiled at the boy's decision. 'Haruhi will be pleased to hear that..' he thought smugly.

Kaoru gazed in wonder at his twin, while his cheeks grew ruby red. He felt as though he was dreaming, as if any minute now, his alarm would go off and awake him to reality.

But this was real.

'Kaoru...is that alright with you?' Hikaru slowly asked. He gazed at his twin straight in the eyes, but soon looked away. 'I mean, if it bothers you then I don't want to force you into anything, and you wouldn't have to-'

'Hikaru. It's okay.' Kaoru looked up and smiled at his brother. 'I'm up for it.'

Hikaru returned his smile to his rosy-cheeked sibling. He loved Kaoru's face when he was embarrassed. With his smile remaining on his glowing face, Hikaru turned back to face Kyouya. 'So how are we going to do this..?' he queried.

Kyouya brushed some hair behind his ears and adjusted his glasses once more. 'To start with, I'll alert all of the other Host Club members, telling them that our club has been cancelled for today so they don't disturb our plan. That will give us time to make sure the photo will be perfect. I was also thinking of ways to make it look more realistic', he added, leaning forward eagerly in his seat, 'and I thought that maybe I could take the picture through a crack in the door. After all, it then looks like I just so happened to stroll by, peek through the door, and see you two engaging in a secretive kiss, giving me the opportunity to take the photo for her...' His engaging smile drew in the two brothers as they listened intently. Kaoru's heart was beating faster with every word. 'I think the photo will please the girl more if it's believable, and not just obviously staged in order to claim her offerings. Also, if I'm hiding behind the door, it gives you two the privacy to **make **the kiss believable...'

Kaoru swallowed and tried to steady his breathing. 'This might be the best day of my life...' he thought as his hands grew clammy. He turned to see how Hikaru was coping with the brief. Kaoru sighed in relief as he realised how excited his brother looked at the prospect of their first kiss.

'Thank you for doing this, men,' Kyouya stated with gratitude framing his grin. 'You are really are performing a fantastic favour for us here!'

Hikaru batted away Kyouya's praise. 'No...It's okay' he breathed. Hikaru smiled to himself at how clueless Kyouya seemed. 'If only he knew just how grateful I am to him...' he thought to himself.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, and the two boys plus the Shadow King had been busy preparing the Music Room for the photograph that would change everything.

Kyouya had been busy focussing on every little detail of the picture, such as how much light should be allowed into the room, and whether or not the camera should be at an angle. However, this preparation was merely for show. There was no little rich girl with powerful parents wanting a picture of 'Twincest'. It was all part of Haruhi's scheme... and Kyouya almost felt bad for going along with it. It seemed slightly cruel to lie like this...but it was true. The twins needed to realise their feelings sooner or later.

Finally, the arrangements were almost over. However...there was still one detail that had not yet been covered.

'Hikaru, Kaoru', Kyouya exclaimed. 'Where do you think the kiss should take place..?'

The twins looked shyly at each other, then scanned the room. They both considered the window seat, the chairs in the corner, and even by the piano. But there was one place that had featured most in their dreams.

'On the sofa..?' they both suggested timidly. Kyouya nodded and began to walk out the room, his camera caught in his grip.

Just before he reached the door, he quickly steered a glance over his shoulder. 'Whenever you're ready!' he grinned, as he walked out the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

Kaoru watched him leave, admiring his ability to stay so calm in a situation like this, but suddenly jumped as a warm hand grabbed his.

'Hikaru..!' he gasped, as the red headed mirror-image of himself slowly weaved his fingers through his brothers. Without another word being uttered, the boy slowly turned around, and gently pulled Kaoru along, leading him to the sofa in the middle of the Music Room.

* * *

**Okay, I lied in the last chapter XD this WASN'T the chapter that I knew would be the most fun to write :P That's coming up next ;D But stick around, because it will definately be written either today, or tomorow. Depending if i'm going to start writing it right now...which i kinda want to lol okay, im rambling now :) But seriously, thank you so much for reading, and i HOPE you're enjoying my First Fanfiction :) If you thought it was any good, or terrible :S , then please, move your awesome pointer on over to the review button ;) go onnn. It's pulling you in with the force of Beelzenefs dark power! You must succomb!...And I'm still rambling lol. I'l be quiet now ;) Peace out!**


	9. The Sofa in the Middle of the Music Room

**Well...here it is! The kiss scene ;D I hope you like it :) or at least... kinda like it :D**

* * *

Hikaru's hand had never felt warmer.

As the two boys reached the sofa in the middle of the Music Room, Kaoru turned to face his sibling whom he loved more than anything. The other boy gazed back, and a curved, hungry smile conquered his smooth face. In the blink of an eye, he had grabbed Kaoru's shoulders, and lightly shoved him backwards.

The sofa felt soft and welcoming as Kaoru was gently pushed into its depths. Hikaru stood and watched as the silk pillows danced around his brother, as he landed with a gentle '_thump_' against the back of the furniture. Kaoru's heart was beating maniacally inside his chest, as though it was attempting to break free of it's cage. He couldn't stand to wait any longer.

Hikaru gasped in surprise as his twin swiftly took hold of his arm, bringing him crashing down next to him. Hikaru was now pinned up against the right arm of the sofa, with Kaoru kneeling just half a metre away. However, he was slowly advancing, moving his arms up until he was clutching Hikaru's oven-hot hands between his own. The weight of Kaoru on his upper body meant Hikaru began to slowly tilt back, until his head was pressed down against the arm of the sofa as if it was a cushion. All he could now see was the grand ceiling and chandelier that Kaoru had been admiring only half an hour ago. However, his brother soon appeared above him, his fire-red hair dangling down from his scalp and landing in his eyes.

Hikaru could feel his breathing increase in tempo. Without giving it a second thought, he gently removed his hand from Kaoru's grip. Hikaru's soft fingers moved up to the looming face, delicately stroking the strands of hair out of his eyes, and brushing them behind Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru sighed in pleasure at the warm touch of Hikaru's hand. The time had come.

Kaoru scanned the boy once more, and slowly moved his body up the sofa, until he almost positioned in top of Hikaru. The boy leant down, so that his lips gently grazed Hikaru's ear.

'I've wanted to do this for a long time...' Kaoru murmured.

Hikaru gasped again as his brother's soft lips gently caressed the skin of his neck. He shivered and clenched his fists as the neck-kisses grew deeper and longer. 'Kao...ru...'he sighed. However, a thought suddenly struck his mind, which caused him to convulse in shock. Kaoru misinterpreted this.

'Don't get too excited...' he whispered cheekily.

Hikaru frowned and moved his neck away from Kaoru's kisses. 'No...' he hissed quietly, making sure his voice wouldn't carry to the crack in the door. 'What about Kyouya! He's watching us right now! He might of already taken the picture, and he'll get suspicious that we're still doing this and-'

'Relax..'Kaoru smiled as he brought his face even closer to Hikaru's. 'I'm not letting the Shadow King stop me from doing **this**...'

Hikaru eyes widened in shock as a pair of warm, soft lips crashed down onto his own. He sighed in delight and slowly closed his eyes as the pleasure of his first kiss filled his body. The two pairs of lips danced together, each movement delighting Hikaru more and more.

Kaoru moved his body even closer to Hikaru's, weaving his finger's through the other boy's identical hair. The two boys could feel the other smiling as the kiss continued, and the reason was clear.

This was the best moment of their lives.

Hikaru slowly heaved himself up from the arm of the sofa, refusing to break the kiss. The two boys were now both kneeling upright on the piece of furniture, their arms wrapped protectively around the other.

Kaoru reluctantly halted the passionate kiss for just a moment, much to his brother's disappointment, but soon began to dot the rest of Hikaru's face with little kisses.

As he did so, Hikaru hugged his brother tighter, shivering every now and again as the kisses tickled his skin. 'Kaoru...'he whispered. 'I think...you should know that...I...'

Hikaru paused in surprise, noticing that the kisses had stopped. Kaoru was now looking at him straight on, a huge smile on his face. He seemed to will him on.

'I...'he continued. Better now than never. He felt warm tears stinging his eyes as the words tumbled out. 'I love you, Kaoru Hitachiin.'

Kaoru's smile seemed to miraculously grow even larger than before as the words pirouetted into his ears. He threw his arms around his brother once more, burrowing his head into his shoulder's. Kaoru's arms hugged the other boy with all his might, as he breathed in Hikaru's familiar scent, and he smiled as he was squeezed back. His cheeks felt wet, and he knew his eyes were streaming. 'Right back attcha!' he laughed, even though his mouth tasted of salty tears.

As the two boys embraced, they forgot their worries of having an extra pair of eyes watching them do so. However, it was not to their knowledge that it had felt wrong to Kyouya to spy on the two boys, so he had simply left the door ajar and returned home.

You would think this meant that the boys had managed to achieve their first kiss without anyone seeing.

Well, you'd be wrong.

Someone else had seen the whole thing.

* * *

**Woo! Hooray for cliffhangers! Thank you veerryyy much for reading this far :P I'm sorry if the kiss scene sucked..but I don't exactly have a lot of kissing experience, so i just use what I know from books and films lol I'm also a bit worried that I rushed the chapter and made them confess their love a bit too quickly... but I need to end the story soon lol so that's why I did it :P** **I also thought it would be interesting if Kaoru was a bit seme-ish, so thats why he takes control ;D Also, I've been really sad and depressing and drawn A PICTURE of what I wanted the kiss scene to look like! Please look up 'azziem' on deviantart and you'l find them lol  
**


	10. The 'Kawaii' That Spoiled Everything

**Muchos Thanks to rozenvampire, KolbieRu-Ru and TobiGoesBOOM for being fabulously awesome and giving me some suggestions for who was being a peeping Tom ;D Thanks also to everyone who's commented, because every time I get a comment, i DO have a little happy-spaz moment to myself. I am just that cool. **

**IMPORTANT STORY MESSING-ABOUT NOTIFICATION! (I.S.M.A.N. for short ;D ) to make the story a bit better, I'v editted Chapter 7! Kyouya now tells Hikaru and Kaoru the name of the girl who asked for the photo! So yeah... thats kinda important lol anyways, ****Happy reading :)**

* * *

Her sharp yet delicately manicured fingernails gripped the door's side, until she began to leave marks on the wood's surface. Her pink bow danced on her tawny hair as she shook in excitement at the scene that held her gaze in the Third Music Room. Her huge hazelnut eyes could not be torn away from the two boys, who were kissing passionately before her. The girl's mouth gaped open, and realised how unbelievably lucky she was to be witnessing a sight she knew every female at Ouran Academy had dreamed about.

Finally, as the Hitachiin twins paused for a moment, only to clutch each other in a beautiful embrace, Renge Houshakuji could no longer take it.

'KAAWWWWAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

The loud squeal echoed down the halls, swept out the windows, and startled Ouran's staff, who soon reasoned that it would be too dangerous to investigate it's source. If it was a 'Kawaii', it was a raging Host Club fangirl, and they were a dangerous breed.

However, nobody was more surprised at this piercing shriek, than the two boys who had caused it.

Hikaru gasped, and quickly twisted round to stare at the doorway. Kaoru had been slightly more surprised, leading to him falling completely off the sofa. As he hauled himself up, groaning in pain, his cheeks turned even rosier than they had already been.

He could recognize that annoying, high pitched squeal anywhere. He wasn't the only one.

Hikaru slapped himself as the voice registered in his memory.

It was no surprise to them both when an ecstatic, pink-cheeked, huge-eyed girl, bounced into the room.

'Hi Renge...' they both murmured drily.

'You GUYS!' she cried as she hurtled towards the two boys. Hikaru was wise, and protected himself with a cushion. Kaoru was not as quick, and felt the full force of Renge's hug. 'You are just the CUTEST!'

'Renge!' Kaoru gasped, as the girl squeezed his neck affectionately, with no worry that this might KILL the boy. 'It's not what you think! Let me explain!'

Renge backed off and smirked at his face. 'So you're really going to tell me that what I just witnessed, was NOT what I thought it was.' She paused and grinned at her new favourite people in the world. 'Trust me, I KNOW what I saw!'

Hikaru stroked his fingers through his hair and rolled his eyes. 'Didn't you see Kyouya outside? Didn't he explain!'

Renge smirked again. 'Why? Was Kyouya meant to be WATCHING you!' Her eyes grew bigger and her face lit up. 'Is he gay too!' she squealed.

'No..' Kaoru replied dully. Suddenly, the realisation hit him. 'Wait, so Kyouya WASN'T there?'

'Nope', Renge replied, still slightly upset by Kyouya's heterosexuality. 'I saw him walk out the door, but he just...walked away. He had said over the school's loudspeaker that the Host Club wasn't running today, but as I walked past I could still hear noises coming from the Music Room door. And let's just say... there was CERTAINLY something going on', Renge purred. She decided to add more fuel to the fire by giving the two boys a cheeky wink.

Hikaru and Kaoru glared back at her, but the two boys were starting to fell uneasy. Why had Kyouya just walked away?

Renge smiled back, but decided not to push it any further. 'Why was he meant to be watching you in the first place?' she asked, her eyebrows held up questioningly.

Kaoru laughed awkwardly. 'It was...just a silly little money making scheme,' he hurridly explained. 'Kyouya said there was this girl...I think he said her name was Ayami Okuma... who wanted a picture of us kissing in exchange for loads of gifts and treasures. So that's why you saw us kissing.' Kaoru finished, proud of his ability to get out of trouble.

Hikaru smiled at Renge. 'You see? What you saw meant nothing!' he cried.

The words stung Kaoru, but at least might persuade Renge to forget what she saw.

However, she wasn't buying any of it.

'Oh PLEASE!' she squealed, her fangirl-self surfacing once more. 'You were getting so into it! I can't wait to tell EVERYBODY that I saw the two Hitachiin twins KISSING!'

'Renge!' they both yelped in unison. 'Please don't!'

Renge sighed and regained her stability. 'Ok...' she grinned. 'I won't tell.'

The twins turned to high five each other but soon halted as they took in her suddenly sinister expression.

'However...' she murmured. 'You have to do something for me.'

The two boys stared blankly at her.

'What do you want?' Kaoru asked cautiously, but Renge only smiled.

'I don't need anything JUST yet...' she added. 'But when I DO, you will be the first people to know.'

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as the girl stood up to leave.

'By the way...' Renge followed, turning round one last time. 'What did you say the name of the girl was who wanted the picture?'

Kaoru scratched his chin as he tried to remember. 'Ay...Ayya...Ayami Okuma!' he responded as the name jolted back to his memory.

Renge smirked to herself before turning back to face the door. 'Sorry to burst your bubble guys', she giggled. 'but there's NOBODY at this school called Ayami Okuma!'

Hikaru and Kaoru gasped as the door closed behind Renge, causing a draught to whip up the wind, the cold, and the two boys sense of betrayal.

* * *

**Heyheyhey readers of the universe! I hope you're enjoying the story thusly, and are fabby enough to comment, because lets face it, I lead a simple life where comments are like hugs to me. And I like hugs. So everybody wins :D Chapter 11 will be up soon :)**


	11. Confession

**Hey guys! ^-^ I'm reaallyy sorry for taking zonks to upload a new chapter, but i had a major writer's block again lol but I'm back! And I'v finally got an idea of how the stories going to end! Yay! Buutt...I think it's gonna take quite a few chapters before I can properly finish this bad boy off, so bear with me while I work through it lol. Enjoy Chapter 11 !**

**

* * *

**

The mansion was cold and empty.

Just like always.

Hikaru held the door open for his brother, who silently nodded in gratitude, and trudged up the stairs. His school bag bashed against every step he climbed. Hikaru couldn't stand seeing his brother like this.

The two boys were both equally messed up with their emotions. They had experienced so much in that one day, perhaps too much for just a day, and neither twin knew what was going on. They were both still giddy from the kiss, but also ashamed of getting caught out by Renge, and the confusion of Kyouya's actions were weighing on their minds.

This only angered Hikaru. Today was meant to be a good day. The best day of their lives, in fact. But the kiss was ruined by a cruel twist of fate.

Hikaru was suddenly filled with passionate anger that caused his fists to clench, and his breathing to become shallow. 'I'm not letting a twist of fate stop me from what I want...' Hikaru hissed, as he threw his bag to the floor.

The teenager quickly turned round from the gigantic front door, and leapt at the staircase in front of him. Taking the steps two at a time, he managed to reach the summit in an impressive speed. Even though he was now breathless, Hikaru still managed to find the stamina to tear through the labyrinth of corridors that separated him from his brother.

Finally, he reached the door he was after. Gripping the handle, Hikaru flung the door open, exposing the vast bedroom that he and Kaoru had been sharing for years.

Kaoru had been sitting at the foot of their bed, staring intently at the carpet, but now his head shot towards the door in alarm. He examined his breathless twin and gave him a look of bewilderment.

'Hikaru? Don't tear down the door like that! You scared the life outta- mpff!'

Kaoru's heart began to bash against his ribcage as a pair of gentle lips crashed down onto his own. This time, the kiss was much for urgent that before, and the pressure that Hikaru applied to his lips meant Kaoru had to gasp at the intensity. However, he fought back, grabbing Hikaru's hair and running it through his shaking fingers.

Kaoru eventually began to lay back on the bed, grabbing Hikaru closer to him. Hikaru smiled, happy that he was the one taking control.

The two boys finally forgot about Renge, and about Kyouya. As the night wore on, the two twins were allowed to focus on how their dreams had come true.

* * *

The next morning, Hikaru and Kaoru decided to pay Kyouya a little visit before school. Even though he wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to in the morning, the twins felt like they needed some answers to some very important questions.

At the gate to the Ootori mansion, Kaoru spotted the raven-haired boy swiftly making his way down the gravel drive way, on his way to an exquisite, tinted-glass car.

However, the flame-red hair of the twins meant Kyouya spotted them instantly. For the first time in his life, the Shadow King suddenly looked flustered.

After quickly telling the driver to go on without him, Kyouya gingerly made his way towards the two scowling brothers before him.

No words were spoken, as Kyouya approached the hostile boys. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning against a hedge, their eyes scanning his guilty face.

'It seems strange...' Kaoru suddenly announced,' that a certain female called Ayami Okuma does not exist at Ouran Academy.'

'Which begs the question...' Hikaru added. 'Why did an imaginary girl want a picture of us kissing?'

Kyouya ran his fingers through his silky hair and exhaled sharply. 'Gentlemen...I am dreadfully sorry about all this...' The boy looked sincere as he spoke his apology. Hikaru and Kaoru waited for him to explain himself. 'What I did was wrong...and...I don't want to drag anybody else down with me...but I'm afraid I'll have to.'

Kaoru's eyes widened. So someone else had been involved?

'You see...'Kyouya continued. 'This was all a plan. There was never a girl desperate for a picture. I didn't even hide behind the door to **take **a picture. The thing is...someone told me to try and get you two to kiss.'

Hikaru and Kaoru growled in unison. 'Who?' They cried together.

Kyouya sighed and adjusted his glasses. His eyes met Hikaru's, and then Kaoru's, before he spoke his answer.

'It was Haruhi Fujioka.'

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Renge Houshakuji held a photo in her hands. Her fingers shook in excitement as she took in the image, and thought about the plan she'd just created.

Her quiet giggle escalated into a high pitched squeal, and she hugged the picture of Haruhi closer to her chest.

'Oh..sweet Haruhi...' she sighed. 'Now that I have Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped around my little finger, my dream will finally become a reality!'

Her ultrasonic giggle returned, and as she planned exactly how to set up her scheme, the little photo of Haruhi Fujioka escaped her grip, and fluttered down onto the cold stone floor.

* * *

***gasp***

**It appears Renge has figuared out what she wants from Hikaru and Kaoru o.O And it involves HARUHI! Just what evil scheme is she planning! XD The next chapter will be up..soon. I think. ^-^ But to all those who have made this a favourite story, or have story alerted me...or just left a comment, I salute you! It's because of you guys that I haven't given up yet lol Peace out! xx  
**


	12. An Oceanic Tremble

**Hey guys! I am muchos apologetic for taking zonks to update but...I haven't exactly had any inspiration o.O AND i had no idea how the story was going to finish... but I do now! Cookies and fruitcake and blackcurrant squash all round! ^-^ Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you don't feel your urge to kill rising coz I took a shockingly long time to update XD Love you all, mes amis  
**

**

* * *

**

Renge was used to getting her own way.

Thanks to her family's fortune, she had been graced with puppies, shoes, super-huge plasma screen televisions and even her very own butler.

But these things were different. These were things that only involved **her**.

But now she wanted something that would involve other people, too. And she highly doubted that these people would be hasty and willing to give her what she desired.

However, thanks to a sneaky twist of fate, she was a step closer to her dream of being the most popular girl at Ouran Academy...

* * *

'Welcome Ladies!'

The girls gasped in wonder as the doors opened with a flurry of rose petals and sparkles. The Third Music Room was now adorned with spectacular blue curtains, azure cushions, navy-blue tables and even a sapphire carpet.

'It feels like we're under the sea!' cried one Ouran fan-girl, nearly fainting at the sight of Mori in a Neptune outfit.

'That's right, my beautiful princesses!' crooned Tamaki, giving the girls a large grin as he bounded around in a pirate suit. 'We want to spend some time treating you like the gorgeous mermaids you are!'

As Tamaki seductively ran his finger's through his blonde hair, the girls continued to squeal in excitement, while Hikaru and Kaoru looked nervously at each other.

'_What happens if we take our act too far...?_' The two thought in unison.

* * *

'Oh, Kaoru! I just love your mysterious eyes!' whispered their first guest, as she sat opposite the twins at a small table in the shape of a sea-shell.

Kaoru smirked. She was actually staring at Hikaru.

Their other guest, a small and plain girl in the year above, soon jumped in. 'I agree! You two really are the most beautiful boys we've ever laid eyes upon!'

Hikaru grinned and leant forward to stroke the girl's cheek. 'Why thank you, princesses. You know, I have to agree. After all, we ARE identical. And...' he paused, turning to face his Kaoru who's breathe was already racing 'I think my twin looks quite delicious...'

The two girl immediately began the 'Fan Girl Dance', which usually involves a lot of twisting the upper half of your body and shaking your hands erratically, while sparkles form around you. Kaoru's cheeks were growing warm, and he had to gulp in order to remember his lines.

'Don't say such things...' the boy murmured, shyly turning away, but looking back swiftly. His eyes glazed over (a skill he'd learnt in his year as a host) and his heart began hammering against his chest.

_Seriously Hikaru...don't say such things in that tone of voice...you're making me crazy..._

Kaoru steadied his breath and finished the script. 'Besides, I don't think we're as identical as we used to be!'

Hikaru's eyes smouldered as he leant towards his mirror image. 'Maybe you're right...' he smirked, caressing Kaoru's cheek that shone like a wood-stove. He soon moved his hand down to Kaoru's neck, where he began delicately stroking his collarbone. Kaoru willed himself not to moan or shiver, and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to try and chase away the thoughts he was having. 'After all, when we take our baths together, I often think your body feels different to mine...' (**Author's Note- I apologise for this criminally terrible line XD)**

Kaoru knew that line was coming, but he couldn't handle those words, not with Hikaru touching him like that. 'H-Hikaru...'he moaned quietly, while his whole body trembled.

The two girls screamed in joy, hugging each other in a blanket of sparkles, while Hikaru's eyebrows raised slowly. Kaoru wasn't meant to seductively moan his name...But the fact that he had made Hikaru join in with the blush-fest.

The two boys awkwardly repositioned themselves on the chairs, so that they were no longer touching, while the two girls sang out their favourite words.

'BROTHERLY LOOOVVEEEE!'

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka had been avoiding the twins for the whole day. It had been tricky in class, but pretending she had a migraine seemed to mean that they didn't try to make conversation. However, as the guests left and the set was tidied up, she knew she had to talk to them.

Kyouya had told her everything. Her plan to get them together had been found out, and the two boys didn't seem awfully happy about the whole 'A-rich-girl-wants-a-photo' lie.

As Haruhi approached the two boys, she remembered Kyouya's words.

'_Haruhi, I must say...When I told the two that they had to kiss...well, let's just say that they found it tricky to mask their happiness...'_

Kaoru was the first to acknowledge her. 'Hey Haru-OW!'

The boy whimpered in pain as his brother drew back his foot. Kicking someone in the shin was Hikaru's personal favourite way of telling someone to shut up.

'Hikaru!' The boy yelled in protest. 'You can be such an ass sometimes!'

Though the boy in question grinned at the comment, he still made no attempt to look at Haruhi.

The girl scowled.

'Look!' she sighed. 'I know you're pissed with me, but-'

'Haruhi!' Hikaru growled, still avoiding her gaze. 'Trust me, nothing you could say would make us forgive you. Just...leave us alone, okay?'

Haruhi turned around, checking to see if they were alone in the room. They were.

'Listen...' she murmured, in a tone as calming as she could muster. 'Aren't you...'

The two boys looked up at her.

'Aren't you...happier now?'

Hikaru's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting her to say that.

Haruhi smiled to herself. 'Don't worry...you don't have to speak to me if you don't want to. But...I can see it in your eyes. You're the happiest I've ever seen you. So before you decide to hate me, just keep that in mind...'

The girl grinned as she turned to exit the room, but soon gasped in shock as a large podium began growing upwards from the floor.

The trademark cackling soon followed.

Haruhi groaned in annoyance as a joyful brunnette in a horrid yellow Ouran dress rose from the floor.

'Don't leave just yet Haruhi!' the familiar voice giggled. 'I have a favour to ask of you all!'

The atmosphere grew frosty as Renge bounded towards them.

* * *

**Believe it or not, I actually like Renge! I don't know why I've turned her into the schemy bi-atch that everyone seems to hate XD Ach well ^-^ Stay tuned for the next chapter Of...This! And please be a lovely human being by leaving me a quick review :) I promise you, these reviews are the only reason I haven't given up yet! And because of this, I want to thank EVERYONE who's already given me a review!**

**Thanky very muchly to... HikaruKaoruandHaruhi, dreamaker401, Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, alwayswatchingu, TobiGoesBOOM, rozenvampire, Kolbie Ru-Ru, Shy Neko-Chan, Jenn-Chann, longlivetheirishevilgenius (i love your name by the way XD ), sillhouettesinsunsets, usagisama7874, YagamiNeko AND last but not least kao-kao ^-^ You are all fantastically full-of-awesome!**

**See ya next chapter ^-^ xxxx  
**


	13. An Unexpected Plan

The air grew frosty as the banana-coloured temptress strode towards Haruhi and the twins. She gave each them all a cruel, twisted smile, and an unsettling wink.

Hikaru could feel Kaoru begin to shiver in the suddenly menacing atmosphere. Whatever Renge had to say, it wasn't going to be good.

'Renge, what are you-' Haruhi began, but was soon cut off with a sharp cackle.

'Oh, shush now my lovely little Haruhi!' Renge hissed. 'I have a favour to ask of all three of you. Actually, it's less of a favour, and more of an outright command. If you refuse... Well... I'll put it this way, you are going to have an unpleasant time here at Ouran High School!'

Hikaru gulped, and his brother soon copied this action. Haruhi simply stood there, completely bewildered by the situation.

'Renge, what the hell are you going on about! Why do you have any right to command us to do something?' she growled.

Renge's eyes widened. 'Oh, so our lover boys here didn't tell you? Oh well...I guess I'll have to fill you in...' She paused for a brief moment, cackled to herself once more, and told the tale of how she'd stumbled across the boys in the Third Music Room. 'And, to be honest, I'd love to tell the whole school. I bet the Principle would enjoy my little story, but then again if you're parents found out, I don't think they'd be too thrilled, my friends.'

The hatred boiling in the bodies of the two young men was almost to much to handle. They could feel awful, cruel words creeping up into their mouths, just waiting to be spat at this hideous monster. However, Renge was not finished.

'Now...in order to keep my mouth shut, I think I might need a little...help, shall we say? A little favour?'

The girl grinned, stretched as if she'd just awoken from a lengthy nap, and resumed her menacing stance. ' I want you all...' she paused once more, examining her three victims expressions in delight. 'To make me...Popular!'

If Renge had suddenly transformed into a monkey, the three teenagers would found this less surprising as to the words they just heard. So there was to be no twisted, evil, horrid scheme that Renge wished them to plan out?

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a sly grin, while Haruhi scratched her head. 'Renge, aren't you...pretty popular already?' she mused thoughtfully.

'Alas!' came the theatrical response, as Renge threw up her arms in over-dramatic sorrow. 'While I may be beautiful, and charming, and of course rich, some people find me...dare I say...annoying?'

'Oh no!' Hikaru gasped, trying a stifle a giggle. Kaoru turned his face so Renge couldn't see his similar amusement at her statement. 'Oh Renge, how could anybody find you annoying?'

'**THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SARCASTIC, JACKASS**!' she bellowed in response. 'Now look here... The Spring Blossom Ball is tomorrow, and if I want to be popular, all three of you are going to help me!' The three in question slowly nodded. 'Hikaru, Kaoru. You shall **both** accompany me! I mean, any girl who shows up to a ball with a member of the Host Club as a date is cool. But two? I'll be a **QUEEN**!' As if to show her fast approaching royal title, Renge began to dance around the room, attempting to be elegant, but merely tripping over a desk instead. Slightly flustered, she continued. 'Haruhi, here's where you come in! Just before the last dance, in front of everyone, I want you to stride up to me, and declare you would be honoured if you could share the last dance with me! Oh my...think about how jealous the girl's would be! I can picture them now...'

Renge's face soon contorted with evil as she pictured them all weeping at her feet. 'However, that will not be the final act of my perfectly crafted plan! Hikaru and Kaoru, you must openly fight for me in front of everyone, and tell Haruhi I am too precious to be shared with her, so she may not have the last dance. Then, for the '_piece de resistance_', as soon as Haruhi has stormed away in dissapointment...' Renge drew in a breath. Excitement almost bubbled from her like a garden fountain. The trademark sparkles of a Fangirl glistened from her while mysterious red roses appeared from nowhere to dance round her face. 'Then...with everyone watching...You must both simultaneously kiss me on the cheek!'

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other quizzically, both feeling slightly disgusted at the thought of kissing Renge.

Haruhi simply stood there, and came to the stark conclusion that Renge was slightly strange.

Tomorrow's Ball was going to be interesting.

* * *

OMGOWD. I'm back, bizzatches! XD Was I missed? If you say no, you're no longer my friend. Shoo. But yeah, this may not be the most eventful chapter in the world, but the next one's gonna be the last one D: I know I've said that like 50 times, BUT I MEAN IT THIS TIME xD So yeah, stick around for the next one, which might be out tonight? Mibbe. No promises, aye? **I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND IF WE HAD BABIES I'M SURE THEY'D BE VERY PRETTY**. Goodbye xx


	14. Chocolate Éclairs

**H-hello? *taps on monitor* Is anybody still alive!?**

**But seriously, hi guys. Long time no see! After, like, over a year of procrastination, I give you the final chapter of The Clueless Love of the Hitachiin Twins! I shit you not, it's finally here! Any comments would be very much appreciated, and thanks for being so patient! ;)**

* * *

Kaoru grimaced in the mirror as he battled with his bow tie. Every time he managed to conquer it, he would catch Hikaru staring at him in their shared mirror. It's hard to care about your appearance when the person you dream about at night is looking at you like that.

After a few more failed attempts, Kaoru could no longer take it and flung his bow tie on the bed in fury.

'This is ridiculous, Hikaru!' he whined, grasping his hair in frustration. 'I…I don't want to spend the whole of the Spring Blossom Ball pretending to like Renge! It's bad enough that she knows…It's bad enough that _anyone_ knows…'

Tears threatened to spill from Kaoru's eyes, but he no longer cared. The words he was thinking were dangerous, poisonous, but they erupted from him like bile. 'We're wrong Kaoru. This is all wrong.'

The arms that suddenly grabbed him were forceful and shaking, and Kaoru could hear Hikaru's pounding heart through the fabric of his suit. 'Stop it, you big dummy. Stop it. I..I love you, and you know that. And…and you love me too, yeah?'

Kaoru sheepishly nodded, already feeling guilty about the words he had just spoken.

Hikaru drew back, and gently clutched Kaoru's trembling chin in his fingers. Slowly, he brought his twin's head towards his own. Before the two sets of lips met, Hikaru's words filled the air, instantly erasing any doubt Kaoru ever possessed.

'Good. 'Cause that's all that matters.'

* * *

The Spring Blossom Ball, an annual event in the Ouran calendar, somehow managed to grow more decadent and luxurious every year. Last year, there were live swans patrolling the gardens. This year it was peacocks. Last year, the second most famous pop group in Japan was invited to play. This year, it was the first.

As soon as the Ball began and the squealing females of Ouran grabbed their victims for the first dance, nobody could have predicted what was about to happen.

As the first notes of a waltz were blown away in a blossom-filled breeze, Renge Houshakuji made her entrance, with Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin draped around each arm.

The shock was instantaneous, and the cries of the jealous girls became louder than the band.

'What!? Two members of the Host Club accompanying ONE girl to a dance!? That's…that's so unfair!'

'Look at their gorgeous suits! How can one girl deserve so much BEAUTY!?'

'Yeah! Besides, Renge isn't even that pretty!'

Kaoru gasped in pain as Renge tightened her grip upon hearing the unexpected and cruel remarks. Any attempts to speak were silenced by an even tighter iron-strength hold on his fore-arm.

Eventually, the trio reached the dance-floor. Renge released the pair, and spinned on her heels to face Hikaru.

'I want to dance with you first.' With another spin, she turned to face Kaoru. 'You can have a seat for now, sweetness! **BUT IF I CATCH YOU WITH ANOTHER GIRL, YOU'RE DEAD.**'

With a yelp resembling a kicked puppy, Kaoru backed away, plopping himself down by the desert table.

As Hikaru pretended to enjoy the company of an evil, spite-filled and satanic demon, Kaoru decided to numb his misery with five chocolate éclairs.

* * *

Haruhi was in hell. For the whole evening, she'd had to suffer through girls crying over her, repetitive and boring dancing, and Tamaki. ESPECIALLY Tamaki.

Luckily, she'd evaded the boy by hiding in the maze, but she knew she'd have to emerge soon. After all, Renge was waiting…

Haruhi groaned in despair. It was all going so well! Hikaru and Kaoru were finally together, and she was fairly certain she'd never seen them this happy in her life! But, as usual, there was someone willing to take all that joy away.

Of course Renge had promised to keep their secret after The Spring Blossom Ball, but how could they know that? The twins were like brothers to her, and Haruhi knew that they would spend the rest of school being hopelessly paranoid about Renge and her knowledge of the truth.

A thought struck Haruhi like lightning. No…She couldn't…Or, could she…?

The Ouran clock chimed ten, and Haruhi rose with a newfound determination. How could Renge reveal a secret, if it wasn't a secret anymore?


	15. Everything's Going To Be Okay

**Ahhh here it is, the finale of The Clueless Love of the Hitachiin Twins! Right in the feels *clutches at heart* but seriously, I'm so grateful to everyone who has been reading, and hopefully enjoying! Have a great 2013, guys :)**

* * *

Finally!

Renge Houshakuji could barely contain her glee as the audience swelled around her. Her ex-friends, her ex-enemies…Heck, even her school teachers! They were all wanting a piece of her because Renge Houshakuji had become an IDOL! A STAR! A PRINCESS!

However, even Renge could admit she was slightly peeved off that nobody was actually looking at _her_. Though people were initially stunned by her entrance with not only one, but TWO host club members, the fascination had died down, and had resumed to usual Host Club fawning.

'Kaoru, you're a terrific dancer; will you teach me someday?'

'Hikaru, you're so pretty surrounded by all this blossom, the pink really brings out your cheek bones!'

'Oh boys, don't worry about your Maths test on Monday, just give me a hug and I'll pass you both!'

There was an audible sigh of relief from the twins as the Principle took to the stage, immediately shutting up the crowd around them.

'Ladies and gentleman, please grab you partners for the last dance of the Ball!'

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru, giving him a pained look.

Now it was Haruhi's time to shine.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka was trembling in her suit.

Would she be able to carry this off? Would this ruin everything, or fix everything?

Now was the time to find out.

She approached the trio, squinting her eyes in a vain attempt to come across as emotional and brooding. Taking her place before Renge, she began to recite her scripted lines.

'Renge, would you grant me the honour of sharing this last dance with me?'

The night filled with the gasps of astonishment from the audience, including Haruhi's biggest fans.

'THREE Host Club members in one night? What kind of magic spell is this girl using!?' came a woeful cry from behind her. Another girl began weeping to her left, while a boy's yell of 'What the HELL!?' came from her right. She'd forgotten to warn Tamaki of their little show.

As Renge feigned a gasp of surprise, Hikaru stepped in with his lines. Hikaru had always been a great actor so the words sounded genuine, but underneath there was a clear undertone of 'I don't want to be here right now'.

'No way, Haruhi!' he retorted. 'Me and Kaoru want Renge all to ourselves tonight! She's too…uhh...precious to share.'

Kaoru nodded half-heartedly, and Haruhi detected a sly roll of his eyes. 'Yeah, she's my…she's my everything.'

'Oh you boys!' Renge squealed, bouncing up and down with genuine ecstasy. 'Sorry Haruhi, I know you want to dance with me because, hey, I'm me, but sorry, not tonight! Now, off you go!'

Haruhi thought back to the script, where 'HARUHI MUST WALK AWAY SOLEMNLY, FOR HER HEART HAS JUST BEEN BROKEN' was underlined three times by the girl in front of her.

'Okay Renge. I understand' she murmured, and slowly began backing away from the trio. She knew what was about to happen. But she was ready for it.

As Haruhi retreated, Kaoru knew what was next. The kiss.

Sure, it was only on the cheek, but Kaoru knew there wasn't anyone else in the world he wanted to kiss, other than Hikaru. The thought of letting them touch someone else disgusted him.

When Kaoru turned to face Renge, he meet Hikaru's eyes. The buzz of electricity he had come to relate to Hikaru's gaze returned and nearly made him melt. If this is what they had to do to avoid judgement from the school, then this is what they would do.

They could practically feel the eyes of their audience surrounding them as the pair shared a nod. It was time.

Renge's squeals of anticipation became the soundtrack of the evening as the boys leaned in with closed eyes. Suddenly, they made contact.

Kaoru was confused. Renge's cheek felt strange. It was warm and wet and…strangely familiar. With his heart hammering, Kaoru gingerly opened his eyes…

Hikaru was staring right back at him.

The pair's lips instantly broke apart as blood rushed to their cheeks. Haruhi slowly came into their vision, clutching Renge in her arms. Clearly pushing her out the way had annoyed Renge, but the feeling of being held by Haruhi seemed to make it up to her.

The twins gazed back at each other, and then at the floor, as the silence of the night drowned them. They both expected boos and hisses, cries of disgust and horror.

Instead, it was the sound of cheering that filled their ears.

As the applause grew to a crescendo, Haruhi approached them, patting each of them on the shoulder.

'You can't deny who you are, guys,' she told them with a grin on her face. 'If you spend the rest of your lives keeping quiet…well…what kind of life would that be?'

Haruhi sighed, turning to look at the clapping audience surrounding them. Some girls had even fainted from the scene. Others were weeping whilst chanting 'BROTHERLY LOVE! THE BROTHERLY LOVE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!'

'You guys don't have to hide anymore,' Haruhi continued. 'Renge may have been threatening to reveal this secret, but by the looks of it, everyone else had already guessed!'

Kaoru's vision was getting blurry as his emotions got the best of him. This acceptance, this _love_, from everyone surrounding them was…it was…

'Thank you, Haruhi,' he said with tears blotching his cheeks. 'Thank you.'

As the applause continued and the blossom speckled the dance-floor, Kaoru's hand found Hikaru's and he squeezed it tight.

There was no fear.

There was no shame.

His name was Kaoru Hitachiin.

His brother's name was Hikaru Hitachiin.

His lover's name was Hikaru Hitachiin.

And everything was going to be okay.


End file.
